


Let's Rutt

by orphan_account



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Knotting, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1652204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seamus forgets to take his suppressants, gets his heat, and stubborn alpha James won't let him be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Rutt

It was stupid, really, how he had forgotten something so simple as suppressants. In his defense, he didn't have to think about them for three or more years, but the fact remains that he had forgotten. Then, days before his heat started, Seamus could feel it building in him; could see the way the guys looked at him. And shit, Seamus did not need that. Everyone was happily in their own relationship, but that didn't mean his scent wasn't seductive. And maybe he should actually remember that James, the lone wolf, wasn't in any type of relationship; hadn't been in years.

So now he was writhing at home, in bitter pain and angry at himself. He had texted Dan to let him know he wasn't going to be coming in because he had forgotten to take those pills. There was no way he was calling; that would just be awkward for both of them.

Seamus tried to go about his day normally; editing videos instead of recording because he did not need breathless and needy commentary. The only problem with trying to ignore his heat was the fact that he was continuously leaking slick into his boxers-constantly had a boner; it just wasn't comfortable. And getting off did nothing to douce the flame. Seamus was irritated and getting more irate with each passing moment he remembered that heats lasted just about of not longer than a week.

So after two days of agony, Seamus was lying in his bed covered from head to toe in his comforter after having taken aspirin for a headache and having it not work at all, there came a knock to his door. It was weak and Seamus just barely heard it over his panting. He wasn't going to answer it; the person on the other side of the door could be an alpha and he was not chancing it. So, he turned over and willed the person to go away.

Unfortunately, they didn't take the hint after three consecutive knocks, each one getting more desperate than the last. If he just keep the door shut and locked, he should be alright-there was no reason to get worked up. But after a half hour of this going on, Seamus had had enough of it. He stumbled out of bed in frustration, getting his feet tangled in the comforter for his efforts. Hobbling to the door down the stairs, slick running down his thighs, Seamus finally came up to the door, leaning against it heavily as he looked out the peep-hole.

God fucking damnit was the only reasonable thought as his vision peered out at James, his posture looking stiff and tense. He was rubbing his hand over his mouth, glancing at the door every once in a while, his phone in his other hand. Seamus instinctively reached into his pocket for his phone, but he remembered he left it in the kitchen after messaging Dan the other day. Seamus really did not want to walk back up those stairs just to get his phone, but he had to; there was no way in hell he was talking through his door during his heat to tell his best friend to fuck off.

James couldn't be so clueless, either. Seamus was sure Dan told the rest of the office why he wasn't showing up. So why the fuck was he here? It wasn't like this wasn't his first heat; just his first without a partner in a few years-he wasn't going to die from that.

Seamus made it back up the stairs and grabbed his phone-finding ten missed calls and twenty-two text messages. They were all from James, of course. Seamus opened his messages and proceeded to send his dumbass friend a simple 'go the fuck away' while he made his was back to the bottom step. He wanted to sit down, but thought better of it; didn't want to stain up his carpet.

James replied almost instantly, Seamus found, as he leaned against the wall at the bottom of the stairs. It read; 'open the door'-nothing more, nothing less. Just how dumb did James think he was? Opening the door to him would almost be as bad as signing his death certificate. Almost.

'are you fucking stupid? just leave james'

'i want to help'

'well you can help by leaving'

'seamus open the door'

'do you not understand the concept of 'no'?'

Seamus waited for a reply, but it never came. Surprised, Seamus'a eyebrows rose on his forehead. Had he actually left like Seamus asked? That would be a first; James was a stubborn bastard. Seamus stood straight and wobbled to the door, planning to look out the peep-hole to make sure James really had gone when he heard the other speak.

"Seamus, please."

It was soft and pleading, tearing at Seamus in all the right ways. His body convulsed at the others voice; his cock twitching and his ass leaking just a bit more. Damn James and his alpha pheromones; he was using his voice to try to persuade his way in, but this wasn't Seamus's first rodeo.

"Leave, James, before I call the cops," Seamus wished his voice didn't sound so strained, but with the way his body was pressing against the door to get to the alpha behind it, it was harder to keep under control-which was exactly why he prefered the texting method.

"Seamus."

Now it was seductive, heavy on James's tongue and Seamus ground his hips into the door before he could stop himself, a groan escaping his mouth. He needed to move away now. Needed to get back to his room and as far away from the door as he could before this got out of hand.

He staggered back into the steps, losing his footing and tumbled down. He was scrambling backward, up the stairs, when James talked again, a little louder and more commanding. "Open the door, Seamus." Said blond could smell and feel James's pheromones by this point; the man practically exploding with them.

Seamus didn't think he could stop himself now; his instincts had too much control over him from being coaxed out by James. He stood up, hyper aware of the fact that he reached his hand out to unlock the door and being powerless to stop it. He should have never come to the door; should have never gotten out of bed.

The only thing he could process through his mind coherently was 'no no no nono nononono' repeating over and over and over, but his fingers grazed the overly cool metal of his deadbolt and Seamus closed his eyes, feeling the click and turn of the mechanic before he opened his door. Instantly, he was blanketed in the other's scent, the heavy cloak of alpha pheromones and his knees shook from the sensation.

James crowded him back into his apartment as soon as the door revealed him and Seamus's body shook at being so close to an alpha during heat, his hips wiggling a bit as slick stained his boxers and dripped onto his floor. James didn't stop until they were up the stairs and Seamus was pressed between the wall next to his kitchen and James.

Said dark haired man had his nose in Seamus's neck, his hands running over every inch of Seamus's skin. It probably didn't help that because of the heat, he was in a tank top and shorts that barely came to his knees. His own hands came up, one moving to the back of James's neck while the other wrapped around his back, taking the fabric of his hoodie in a tight grip.

"James, please," Seamus gasped, not being able to tell if that was a 'James, please get the fuck out' or 'James, please touch me more'.

James, of course, took it for the latter and moved his hand under Seamus's shirt while he started trailing open mouthed kisses along the blond's neck and jaw. Seamus leaned into the touch, his back arching and cock weeping from the attention. Now, Seamus may have been an omega, but he had always been different and everyone knew. So when he pushed James back and turned around, extending his ass out, James did nothing more than pounce.

The raven haired man pressed himself flush with Seamus, his hips molding perfectly over the shorter man's, grounding his painfully aroused cock into the wetness of Seamus's boxers. The blond lifted his hands to his hips, frantically pushing at the offending fabric. James's hands came up over his own, gliding them down over Seamus's hips with much more control as he mouthed a hickey onto the junction of Seamus's neck and shoulder.

Now free from his constraint, Seamus reached back to get pressure into his seeping hole, but James took his hands and placed them above his head, holding them there by one hand while the other pet Seamus's ass; stroking and squeezing, driving Seamus crazy. The blond widened his stance, perking his ass up just a bit more. He needed something-anything-to get him off at this point. He could feel the heat of James's cock through the man's jeans and it made Seamus let out a noise that was closer to a moan than a whine.

James moved his fingers over the cleft of Seamus's ass, teasing their way down with feather light touches until they stopped at the sloppy mess that was Seamus's entrance. He felt James's chest rumble before the sound even escaped his lips, vibrating through Seamus's body as if he were a conductor.

"You're eager," he murmured huskily against Seamus's earlobe.

"I'm instinctually compelled to be eager," Seamus shot back breathily, glaring over his shoulder. "Don't tease me, James. If you're gonna do it, do it. Don't keep my hopes up."

"Mhm," he hummed, the action jolting through Seamus once more. "Going to knot you."

The admittance shook Seamus's core, making his cock jump and more slick run down his thighs. "Do it," Seamus panted, wiggling his hips back against James's hand, forcing the appendage back against his own dick. "Fuck me, James, please. Knot me."

James groaned deep in his sternum and shoves Seamus bodily against the wall, keeping his ass out far enough for easy access. "That's what I wanted to hear."

Seamus heard James's pants fall, then there was a very stiff, throbbing cock sliding in between his crack, covering with the slick found there. James let his hands go, and Seamus held them at his sides, his hands by his shoulders on the wall. His knees were shaking and he knew that knotting while standing was going to strain both of them, but consequences be damned-Seamus wanted this.

A hand came to rest at the juncture of his hip while the other, Seamus assumed, lined James's erection up with Seamus's opening. His goes curled at the first touch, his mouth going slack when James pushed in; not stoping until he was balls deep. Seamus moaned heavily, enjoying the stretch and fullness. He ground his hips back against James and the black haired man let him. Seamus pulled off and pushed back onto James, fucking himself on the other.

With every breath and moan Seamus let out, he felt the hand on his hip tighten. James's other hand wrapped itself around Seamus's leg, taking perch on the blond's inner thigh. It reduced Seamus's movements, but it allowed James better stability as he thrust his hips, slow and hard at first. Seamus's knees buckled, but James's hands kept him in place.

Even with his hand in an iron grip, the slick running down Seamus's thighs made his fingers slip, ultimately forcing James to situate his hand further up into Seamus's thigh, into the crook of his hip next to his balls. James pulled his leg out a bit, twisting Seamus's body so his back leaned against the wall instead of his chest and wrapped the blond's legs around his waist.

His pace quickened to deeper and shorter thrusts, lowering his head into Seamus's neck. In turn, the blond wrapped his arms around James's shoulders and tilted his head to the side, exposing more of his skin for James.

"Fuckfuckfu ckfuck," Seamus moaned, his back arching.

"Gonna knot," James groaned through his teeth, panting heavily.

"Oh fuck," Seamus screamed, wrapping his legs tighter around James as he felt the knot begin to form. "Please."

James brought a hand up in between their bodies and uncoordinatedly began palming Seamus's cock, the blond shivering from the touch. It only took a few more seconds for James's knot to fully form, widening Seamus's heat amply; the knot now stuck snug into Seamus as long, hot lines of cum erupted into his waiting body. The feel of it too much; the weight of it sitting in him, caused Seamus to let go of his own orgasm, making a mess of his torso and James's hand.

They panted against each other, breaths mingling as they situated their bodies a bit more comfortably. "Knot'll go down in a couple minutes," James murmured through breaths.

"Not like I have anywhere to be," Seamus replied, tilting his head back and swallowing. How the hell were they gonna deal with this?

"I don't think I can leave now," came James's voice a minute later, his feet shifting, causing the knot in Seamus to tug.

"No shit," Seamus wondered incredicuoulsly. "What gave you that idea?"

James looked up, his eyebrows furrowed and his lips in a tight line. "I mean, I don't think I can leave you now."

Seamus blinked down at James, narrowing his eyes. "You're running off pheromones. Just wait until I kick you out. You'll feel better," the words stung, but they were true. His own scent was what drove James to knot him.

"No, Seamus," James shook his head and lowered said blond to the ground when he was able to pull himself free from the other. "I've wanted this for a long time, and not just for some fuck."

"James, I literally just got out of a relationship a month ago," Seamus replied, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall to better support his useless legs.

Grinning, James pulled Seamus in and rested his forehead on the shorter man's. "We've been in a relationship way longer than that, Seamus."

"A friendship," Seamus tried to correct.

"There's only a minor difference," James shrugged as he moved his face to Seamus's neck to add to the accumulated hickeys.

Seamus brought his hand up to card through James's hair, his expression contemplative. "Let's just see how you feel by the end of the week. I have the libido of a teenager."

Without another word, James hiked Seamus back up onto his hips but sat them down on the floor, Seamus straddling his waist. "I don't think that'll be a problem," he grinned.

Seamus snorted, an amused chuckle humming in his throat. He let himself be whisked away, however. That week was one of the best Seamus had since birth. And the days following turned out to be even more exciting with James stealing kisses and smacking his ass when no one was looking. Things couldn't have turned out better.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a short thing I wrote to try my hand at A/B/O. It's not completely tied, but I think it turned out alright. Anyway, I may make more chapters to this, but it probably won't correspond to this certain short, just the A/B/O idea in general. Tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!


End file.
